


Moments in Transition

by giantessmess



Category: Weeds (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: Set after episode 1.05 Lude Awakening
Relationships: Nancy Botwin/Celia Hodes
Kudos: 4





	Moments in Transition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2006, for a femslash100 challenge. Tragically, it is written in second person and you can blame previous LJ fic culture for that because it was super common in 2006.

1.

Celia strolls downstairs, shaking her head.

"I just wanted an opinion, Nancy," she gestures toward her breasts for what might be the tenth time that day. "It's a human fucking tragedy."

"It is," you exhale and squint, before yelling at the top of the stairs. "Silas, I can see you, go to your room, ok?”

Celia shakes her head when your son slams his door.

"I know he fucked my daughter."

"Celia."

"No, you listen," she holds a hand up, like she's admiring it. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You exposed yourself to my son."

"Or maybe there’s some karmic joke I'm just not getting?"

"Celia."

"Nancy," she squints. "Look, maybe….can you?"

You take a step back, "Oh no. I saw plenty just now."

"No, come on. You have experience with this kind of thing."

You laugh and look away, "God. This isn’t something I considered repeating."

She’s undoing her shirt again, and you smile in disbelief.

“No, ok - you’re not doing this shit in my living room.”

“Ok, fine,” she points to your bedroom, “Lead the way.”

“Shit,” you roll your eyes. “Ok, jesus. Y’know, I have to start dinner soon.”

She gives a triumphant smile, “Appreciated.”

2.

You cross your arms as you watch Celia enter your bedroom.

“Close the door behind you, ok?”

“You don’t have to get testy, Nance. We could have done it out there.”

You sigh, “I told you -”

“Yeah, not in front of your kids. You’re making too big a deal out of this.”

You sit on your bed. “Ok, so show me your tits already, and you’ll get your damn opinion.”

She pauses at the buttons of her top. “Well, the spontaneity’s gone out of it.”

“You need to have spontaneity, now?”

She sighs and sits next to you on the covers.

“Never mind.”

You laugh nervously, holding a hand over your eyes.

“Could you really fuck against a wall in your old skates?”

There’s a disbelieving eyeroll, “Yeah.”

“Because that seems, well…I can see problems with leverage.”

“You’re telling me you never fucked in rollerskates?”

“I never fucked in rollerskates.”

“Pity,” Celia muses. “That girl in college ever fuck in rollerskates?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Right.”

“Because it was a one-off.”

“Right – and you hated it?”

You laugh nervously, and she opens her shirt again.

“Damn, it’s such a waste.”

“They are great tits.” It should be obvious that you’re humoring her. She watches you with carefully narrowed eyes.

“Want to touch them?”

“Oh come on, Celia.”

“No, really.”

You roll your eyes as she undoes her top.

“Fine.”

You laugh when your hand comes into contact with her breast.

“Happy?”

Her eyes are becoming unfocused.

“No. I have cancer.”

3.

You haven’t stopped as quickly as you expected. In fact, you haven’t stopped at all. You are making circular motions with your fingers and Celia is making all sorts of appreciative noises.You take your hand away.

“This is… weird.”

Celia’s head is tilted back, “So what?” She stretches back onto your bed, pulling you with her. You resist briefly before lying beside her.

“No, it’s really fucking weird.”

“Yeah, big deal.”

You laugh, “I can’t believe this.”

“Oh, get over yourself.” She pulls your shirt over your head.

“Ceila, listen-”

Then she kisses you, long and forcefully. You forget what you were about to say.

“You’ve done this before,” she nods.

“Shit.” You’re laughing. “I’m not doing anything...”

“Then stop already.”

She undoes your bra, and before you can stop yourself, you’ve got her pants down to her ankles.

“Well, hurry up.”

You lean over to kiss her, letting her anticipation become excruciating.

“Shut the fuck up, Celia.”

“Yeah, well show me why you deserve that reputation.”

You narrow your eyes at her, then laugh.

You don’t think you’ll ever get rid of the taste of her. You’ll never be the kind of mom who gets dinner ready on time.


End file.
